


Things you said that made me feel like a brother

by Red_Dead



Category: Batman - Fandom, Red Hood and the Outlaws, Red Robin - Fandom, Robin - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8337754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Dead/pseuds/Red_Dead
Summary: Jason breaks something, Tim bails him out and blames it on Damian.





	

Jason could not believe the mess he was in right now...Before him was a shattered vase, one that not only Bruce liked, but Alfred did as well. The look of utter horror creeped over his pale face, as he was ready to fall to fates willing hands. It would have ended for him right then and there, if it wasn’t for Tim who came onto the scene with curiosity.

“I thought I heard something break...oh...OH….”

Tim’s eyes fell onto the once elegant porcelain work of art. He glanced over at Jason, who looked like a kid with his hand in the cookie jar.

“I...I can explain…”

Tim gave a heavy sigh, before pulling out his cellphone. Jason watched as Tim punched in numbers that he was vaguely familiar with, it was Alfred’s. Jason knew he was in for it now.

“Hey, Alfred. You know that vase you liked some much? Well Damian finally done it, he broke it.”

Tim quickly pulled his ear away from the phone, as words seemed to screech out of the electronic box. Jason just let his jaw grow slack, his eyes grew into the size of silver dollars. 

His little bro just covered his ass and blamed it on the even younger little bro.

Tim gave a large grin, as if what he had done signed whatever horrid fate Alfred had in store for Damian. Tim turned his cell off and looked at Jason with a calm looking exterior.

“So, what did you need to explain Jason?” 

Jason placed his hands in his pocket, walking towards Tim, the color slowly flowing back into his cheeks. 

“Explain how awesome of a brother you are for not throwing me under the bus.”

Tim laughed, turning away from Jason to make his way back to whatever hole he crawled out of.

“Please, you are too tall for me to toss. Damian makes a better speed bump anyways…”

Jason let out a laugh, leaving the broken mess behind him for Alfred to find. He scratched the back of his head, feeling like he dodged some kind of bullet.

“But really, Thank You….”

Tim shrugged before vanishing out of Jason’s sight.

“That’s what brothers are for Jason. We cover for each other no matter what, even if it’s pinning it on the demon child.”

***

Damian was minding his own business, his headphones on, lost to the world around him. His cell phone clicked and shook with the game he was playing with. So it wasn’t long for him to get out of his trance when he saw a fuming Alfred. The young boy swallowed hard, but kept his cool. 

“Hello Pennyworth, what can I do for you today…”

The old man before him, looked down at young Master Damian.

“The vase Damian…”

In that moment, Damian lost his composure. His mind was rushing to think about the “vase”. He had broken a lot of vases, he just hid them like he used to hide dead bodies. Damian couldn’t help but wonder which one Alfred found.

“Which vase….”

Alfred narrowed his eyes. With a huff, the old man pinched his nose, to let whatever pressure was building up, to be somewhat relieved.

“Please don’t tell me there was more than one vase Damian.”

The boy’s silence sealed his fate. Damian was screwed.

***

Both Tim and Jason held a straight face as they watched Damian do house chores in the kitchen. Tim couldn’t hide his smile anymore at Damian’s predicament, so he took a drink out of his milk, otherwise he’d give away something to the younger boy. Jason was just mindlessly drinking away at the hot black drink in his hands. 

“Want to play Donkey Kong Racing?”

The look of joy broke Jason’s face as he placed his coffee down, clenching both fists with pure bliss. Tim could have sworn he saw Jason look like a 12 year old kid.

“YES!”

Damian’s deep frown crossed his face as he watched Tim and Jason leave, having a feeling he was caught up in something the two had schemed up on the spur of the moment. In his frustration, the boy was jealous. He wanted Dick around so he could have his own brother bonding moment. 

“I fucking hate you guys…”

Alfred popped in, raising an eyebrow.

“What was that Master Damian?”

Damian started scrubbing harder on the plate he had in hand.

“I can’t wait for this plate to dry…”

Alfred seemed to accept that answer, as he left to go finish up cleaning whatever he had to go clean. Damian just returned to pouting and sulking over his fate of cleaning the dishes.


End file.
